Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With lightweight and high strength properties, composite materials are widely used to manufacture parts in a variety of industries. For example, the aerospace industry uses composite parts to make lightweight structural components of aircraft and spacecraft such as, for instance, fuselage frame structures, stringers, wings, horizontal stabilizers, and/or vertical stabilizers. One approach for forming a composite part includes cutting multiple layers of composite material, positioning the layers on a form having a desired shape, and then curing the layers while in the desired shape.